Pastel de Chocolate
by Cloud u
Summary: Abril va con los chicos para enseñarles como preparar pero con tortugas nunca se sabe que puede pasar. One-shot. Ligero Raphril.


**Muy buenos díastardesnoches, como verán los planetas se han alineado y por eso subí un nuevo fic. Perdón por no haber subido pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora y no sabía cómo continuar pero aquí los dejo con un nuevo One-shot.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

" _Pastel de Chocolate"_

Las alcantarillas siempre me parecieron frías y oscuras. No importaba cuantas veces bajara, cada vez me resultaban más aterradoras. Me encontraba a medio camino para estar a salvo con mis amigos, llevaba una par de bolsas con ingredientes para preparar un pastel. Mickey me había pedido hace un par de días que le dijera la receta de mí pastel de chocolate pero creo que sería mejor sí le enseño a hacerlo así que quedé hoy para prepararlo con ellos.

Al fin llego a un lugar seguro, la guarida. Todo era normal, los cuatro se estaban peleando por el control remoto de la televisión hasta que vieron que llegué:

— ¡Abril! Hola— Donnie fue el primero en saludarme.

— Que bueno que llegaste Abril— continuó Mickey. Se acercó a mí y pensé que me daría un abrazo como normalmente lo hace pero en vez de eso tomó las bolsas y fue directo a la cocina.

— Alguien está emocionado, por lo que veo— dije irónicamente.

— No dejó de hablar de eso en todo el día— dijo Raph.

— Tal vez deberían ayudarnos— sugerí.

Mickey era bueno cocinando pero aun así me daba algo de desconfianza en quedarme sola con él junto a objetos que pueden causarme daño físico, y por ello me refiero al horno y a la batidora.

—Suena divertido— exclamó Leo emocionado.

— Paso. No me gusta el chocolate— fue la contestación de Raph.

— Vamos Raph, no tienes nada mejor que hacer— contradijo Donnie.

— Además, quien no ayude no le va a tocar pastel, y ¿Por qué no te gusta el chocolate?

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para convencerlo, no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca y fue a la cocina. Iba a ser divertido tener esta experiencia con ellos.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde Mickey ya tenía todo preparado y ordenado, hasta parecía que iba a presentar un programa de TV. Leo llegó y se paró junto a mí, seguido de Donnie. Todos estaban muy emocionados por hacer un simple pastel pero el único que no lo estaba era Raph. Él llegó y se sentó frente a nosotros y cruzó los brazos, estoy segura de que no va a ayudarnos a hacer el pastel, no entiendo cuál es su problema.

— ¿Qué hacemos primero, Abril?— preguntó Donnie emocionado.

—Primero vamos a revolver los ingredientes— contesté.

— ¡Genial! Yo los revolveré con la batidora— dijo Mickey.

— ¡No!— gritamos todos al unísono. Se nos quedó viendo raro y ya que nadie le daba una explicación decidí dársela yo— Me refiero a que no te voy a dejar un trabajo tan aburrido como batir huevos y esas cosas. Mejor lo haré yo, ya lo he hecho muchas veces y quiero que ustedes puedan tener esta experiencia—dije no tan convencida.

Tal vez di una explicación bastante larga para Mickey, o al menos es lo que me dio entender con su mirada:

— Está bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?— preguntó Mickey.

Yo les expliqué a cada uno lo que tenía que hacer; A Leo lo puse romper los huevos y separar las claras, eran demasiados— Mickey quería que fuera un pastel grande así que traje mucho de cada cosa— creo que lo disfrutó aunque tuvo algunos problemas al principio; A Donnie le dije que derritiera el chocolate y mezclara con la leche, no tengo idea si se debe hacer de éste modo pero siempre lo he hecho así y me queda muy bien; A Mickey le mande a poner los ingredientes en un tazón con determinadas porciones y orden que le indiqué. Ya todos tenían una tarea—yo también, empecé a revolver los ingredientes que Mickey iba poniendo en el tazón— pero no sabía qué hacer con Raph, ya había dividido todo el trabajo y no se me ocurría nada más.

De repente una idea rápida cruzó mi mente. El molde; no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado algo tan importante. Le pedí a los chicos que me dieran un molde —pues había olvidado comprarlo— No tenían un molde o algo lo suficientemente grande como para que toda le mezcla cupiera, entonces pensamos usar muchos; Por último puse a Raph a lubricar los moldes con mantequilla para que a la hora de meterlo al horno no se quemara:

— Esto es humillante— dijo Raph cubierto de mantequilla cubriendo los moldes.

— Claro, porque tienes el trabajo más humillante— dijo Leo en tono para molestarlo.

Raph sólo hizo una mueca y nada más. Tal vez no esté tan enojado después de todo:

— Oye, yo también lo estoy haciendo— dijo Donnie molesto.

Él había acabado muy rápido así que le dije que ayudara a Raph porque eran demasiados moldes como para que los acabara él solo:

— Hey, Raph— dijo Mickey de repente, tomando un puñado de harina. Esto no me huele bien— Creo que vi una mosca en la harina ¿La ves?

Raph se acercó más para ver mejor pero al instante Mickey sopló y llenó la cara de su hermano de harina. Todos empezaron a reír, yo solté una risita ahogada. No pude evitarlo, fue muy gracioso, probablemente lo más gracioso de toda la tarde.

— ¡Mickey!— gritó Raph cubierto de harina mientras Mickey reía a carcajadas.

— ¡No me mates!— gritó mientras se cubría de un golpe seguro.

Lo tomó por el brazo para derribarlo en el suelo pero lo único que consiguió fue que se le resbalara de las manos de tanta mantequilla que tenía. Lo intentó por lo menos tres veces más pero logró el mismo resultado que la última vez.

Mickey empezó a reír aún más fuerte:

— He sobrevivido al ataque de "Raph Manos de Mantequilla" muajaja— dijo Mickey.

Raph lo calló con un golpe:

— Pero todavía puedo hacer esto— contestó Raph.

Continuamos haciendo nuestro trabajo:

— Creo que ya es todo, Abril— dijo Leo satisfecho consigo mismo— Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a meditar con _sensei_ o si no se volverá loco y se desahogará conmigo— dijo y salió de la cocina hacia el dojo.

Mickey me ayudó a verter los últimos ingredientes para mezclarlos y terminar al fin:

— ¡Ya terminamos, chicos!— dije emocionada.

— Al fin… — suspiró Donnie.

— Es hora de meter estas bellezas al horno— dijo Mickey.

— No sé si lo has notado pero el horno es muy pequeño como para calentar todo esto. Y aunque pudiéramos nunca terminaríamos— dijo Raph fastidiado.

— Raph tiene razón, nunca terminaremos—resalté.

— Tal vez pueda usar mi horno industrial— dijo Donnie.

— ¿Tienes un horno industrial?— preguntó Mickey sorprendido.

— Claro— respondió— Caben más pasteles y puedo calibrarlo a la temperatura que quiera.

— Bien, podemos ponerlos ahí— dije ya algo cansada.

— Genial, iré a calentar el horno— dijo Donnie muy emocionado y salió directo a su laboratorio.

Mickey, Raph y yo empezamos a poner la mezcla en algunos moldes para llevarlos a hornear pero Mickey nos detuvo:

— Esperen un momento…— dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Raph.

— Faltan las chispas de chocolate— resaltó— Un pastel de chocolate no le pueden faltar chispas de chocolate.

— Tienes razón. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado— dije frustrada.

— No te preocupes Abril, estoy seguro de que Mickey debe tener chispas en su cuarto— dijo Raph. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquillo.

Mickey salió de la cocina hacia su cuarto, mientras Raph y yo terminábamos de rellenar los moldes. Fue un momento incómodo.

Intenté romper el hielo:

— ¿Por qué no te gusta el chocolate?— pregunté.

— No lo sé, sólo no me gusta comerlo— respondió— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo he probado pero sé que no me gustaría el sabor.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque le gusta a Mickey, y lo que le gusta a él es tonto.

— ¿Qué hay de la pizza?

— Puedo hacer una excepción con eso.

— No me parece bien que no hayas probado el chocolate— dije.

Metí una cuchara al chocolate para remojarla un poco. Intenté meterla a la boca de Raph para que pudiera probarlo pero se resistió; después de varios intentos y después de llenarle casi toda la cara de chocolate logré meter lo que quedaba en su boca.

Quedó en shock:

— Y… ¿Qué tal sabe?— pregunté casi encima de él.

— No…— se le cortaba la voz— No está mal.

— Bien, ahora sabes que es delicioso.

— Tal vez sea mi nueva cosa favorita.

— Bueno. Mejor deja te limpio la cara o Mickey no te dejara en paz.

Tomé un pañuelo y le ayudé a limpiarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacer que llenara de mantequilla unos moldes y también de obligarlo a comer chocolate. No tenía tanto como esperaba pero aun así quise ayudarlo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él o había tenido una conversación tan larga que no involucre un "Hola" o "Adiós". Era agradable hasta ese punto. Podía sentir que él también estaba algo incómodo al respecto que hubo un momento en el que nos miramos a los ojos, creo que no había notado muy a fondo el color verde tóxico de sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tranquilízate Abril.

Alguien nos interrumpió:

— ¿Qué están haciendo?— llegó Mickey preguntando con una bolsa llena de chispas de chocolate.

Raph y yo nos separamos al instante:

— Nada…— respondimos al unísono.

— Está bien…— dijo dudando de nuestra respuesta— ¡Traje las chispas!

— Genial— respondí.

Pusimos las chispas y llevamos algunos moldes al laboratorio donde Donnie ya tenía el horno listo. Le indique a que temperatura habría de ponerlo y sólo era cuestión de esperar. Mickey no se separó de horno ni un minuto hasta que estuvo listo. Hicimos lo mismo con todos los pasteles hasta que se terminó toda la mezcla. Los enfriamos y empezamos a comerlos viendo la TV:

— Ahora tendrán pastel para al menos un mes chicos— dije irónicamente.

Mickey se atragantaba todo el pastel:

— Nos quedó delicioso— recalcó.

— ¿Saben? Creo que me gusta el chocolate— dijo Raph.

En cuanto dijo eso me volteó a ver y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y espero que no se haya notado el rubor de mis mejillas.

— Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido— dijo Leo.

— La próxima hay que hacer hamburguesas— dijo Donnie.

Todos empezaron a decir a comida al azar, era fácil decir que "podrían" hacerla pero yo me llevo la gran parte del trabajo, lo mejor será decirles que sólo sé cocinar pasteles.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo perdón por no haber subido pero no se preocupen ya tengo otro listo y espero subirlo puntual la próxima semana. Manden reviews para decirme que les pareció.**

 **P.D: Mi teoría se comprueba, Alan Wan promueve** _ **Raphril**_ **, sino me creen busquen todos los capítulos que ha dirigido y en la mayoría hay escenas muy notables que los harán tener un momento fangirl.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los** **amo!**

 _ **¡Raphril Everywhere!**_


End file.
